


KISSING

by kmoaton



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:52:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmoaton/pseuds/kmoaton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha and Kagome find some alone time in the branches of Goshinboku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	KISSING

The sun was shining its last golden rays through the branches of Goshinboku. High in the treetops, illuminated by the glow, sat Inuyasha holding Kagome. She had only been back in the feudal era three days and they finally found a place to be alone.

Inuyasha looked down at the girl securely in his arms. He could feel the contentment radiating from her and that made him happy. Leaning over, Inuyasha planted a gentle kiss on her lips. To his surprise, Kagome giggled and began humming. Frowning, Inuyasha looked in to her dark eyes.

"What are you laughing at, wench?"

Kagome smiled. "I was thinking about a song I learned when I was young. It just seemed so fitting here."

"Why don't you sing it out loud?" Inuyasha asked.

She blushed and began singing:

_Yasha and Kagome sitting in a tree._

_K-I-S-S-I-N-G_

_First comes love_

_Then comes marriage_

_Then comes Kagome with a baby carriage._

Inuyasha actually looked thoughtful for a moment as she finished. Finally, he leaned in closer to Kagome.

"Well, we have the first three steps under control. We need to get to work on the last two."

Pulling Kagome close, he sealed it with a kiss.


End file.
